Myself
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: A storm in space-time has dragged Usagi back into a past that both is and isn't her own. Now she's stuck there. But living with yourself isn't easy. Especially when you know that doom is creeping around the corner.  Silver Millennium
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_ Updates on this will be slow. And I mean like, glacially slow. Writing is something I'm having trouble with right now for various real life reasons.

Let me know if you've seen a fic like this. I'd love to read another interpretation!

**Chapter One**

"Pluto. . ." Queen Serenity softly greeted the eldest of the system's Sailor Senshi.

"My Queen," Pluto replied from her position on her knees before the monarch.

The Queen watched the young woman, looking for clues she could not find. "Why are you here?"

The Senshi of Time looked up, meeting her eyes. "There is a disturbance in the time stream. A great storm. Even I cannot see or move past the gates."

_Is this it then? _ Queen Serenity wondered. _Is this the calamity that has been foreseen?_

_

* * *

_The first thing that Kunzite noticed was that there was a girl lying asleep in Prince Endymion's bed. The second was that the girl appeared to be none other than Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. These two observations shocked Kunzite's previously peaceful state of mind into what could only be called utter chaos.

"My Prince..." he stuttered, than stopped. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "May I ask; what...?" Kunzite trailed off unable to complete the question. He was _fairly_ certain that this wasn't what it looked like, because frankly Endymion knew better. At least, Kunzite desperately hoped he did. If his faith in his prince was misplaced than he was _not_ looking forward to the fallout.

The Prince of Earth had pulled a chair away from his desk and was currently sitting in it backwards while contemplating the female occupying his bed.

No answer was immediately forthcoming, so Kunzite took a moment to observe the girl himself. Deeply asleep, despite the late afternoon hour, she at least appeared to be dressed under the covers, though her hair had fallen out of its customary styling and was a riotous mess. The manner in which she was sprawled and the light snoring issuing from her frame would have made Kunzite chuckle in just about any other situation. Something about her appearance was nagging at him though and it was too frustrating to allow for laughter.

Kunzite shifted his gaze from the sleeping princess to Endymion. His prince was fully dressed, though his hair and his clothing both had a certain clinging dampness that made Kunzite conclude he'd recently been out in the post-storm weather. The expression on his face was somewhere between thoughtful and brooding.

Sighing, Kunzite stepped out long enough to tell a servant to summon the other Shitennou before settling into a chair by the fireplace. He was content to wait until Endymion was ready to speak, but knew that Jadeite would pull out their occasionally reclusive prince with greater ease.

Zoicite and Nephrite both had the sense to not say anything when they showed up, though the widening of Zoicite's eyes and his sharp look towards Kunzite spoke volumes about his thoughts on the matter. Nephrite merely took in the sleeping princess with a thoughtful gaze. Jadeite was nowhere near as accommodating.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Jadeite exploded the moment he saw Princess Serenity.

Endymion scowled. "Quiet! You'll wake her."

Zoicite glanced over at the completely undisturbed girl. "That's doubtful. It looks like she'd sleep through an explosion."

"Nonetheless," Endymion murmured.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?" Kunzite offered, eyeing Jadeite to see if his temper was going to get the better of him.

Endymion stilled. "No," he said after a moment. "She was hurt when I found her. I want to be here when she wakes."

Kunzite snapped to attention. "Hurt? In what way?"

"Bruises, largely. A few small cuts. Nothing I couldn't heal myself. I found her unconscious and soaked to the bone in my private garden." Here Kunzite could easily hear the worry in his prince's voice. It was no secret amongst the Shitennou that Endymion was deeply in love with the moon princess.

"She was out in the storm?" Zoicite asked, aghast at the thought of anyone out in the dangerous weather that had both come and gone so abruptly.

"But, even in that weather, why would she be bruised?" Jadeite asked.

"Debris," Kunzite answered tightly. "Tree branches, rocks, anything that was not secure. It likely accounts for the cuts as well."

"That could be it. But, if I didn't know better, I would say she had been in a fight." Endymion's face was tight, angry, as if he was fighting for control.

Silence reigned for a moment as the repercussions of someone purposefully harming Princess Serenity seeped into the Shitennou's minds.

"You said she was wet," Zoicite ventured after a moment. "She could become ill if that is not taken care of."

Endymion shook his head, "I had one of my more discreet servants dry her off and put her into a clean change of clothing."

"Well," Jadeite muttered. "What now? The Senshi will be looking for her, and it'll be a mess if anyone else finds out she's here."

That was an understatement. The Earth and the Moon Kingdom were only loosely at peace at the best of times, and with tensions as high as they currently were, these were _not_ the best of times. If the princess was discovered in the castle, let alone in the prince's bedroom, it could very well mean all out war.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Kunzite mused. "As you say, the Senshi will be searching. It will not take them long to try here." Kunzite glanced meaningfully at Prince Endymion. "It is not as if she is not a frequent visitor," he added dryly causing Endymion to blush. "And the Senshi will certainly check with us first."

Jadeite grinned, "You mean Sailor Venus will check with _you_ first?"

Kunzite held back a blush of his own. "Perhaps."

"There is one difficulty," Nephrite spoke for the first time. "This is all assuming that she _is_ Princess Serenity."

"_What?_" Kunzite demanded, as Jadeite and Zoicite merely stared, wide eyed at the suggestion.

"She is Serenity. Who else could she be?" Endymion said, frowning.

"The symbol of the moon is missing from her forehead," Nephrite replied, putting to words something that had been bothering Kunzite the entire time.

"Yes," Endymion admitted reluctantly, "I had noted that myself. Her clothing was also strange, and there is something... different about her that I cannot place. But I would know Serenity anywhere. She _is_ Serenity," Endymion insisted with quiet intensity.

"As you say, my prince," Nephrite said. "Yet while she has the same aura as the princess, hers is stronger. And better focused."

"What does that mean?" Endymion asked.

"I do not know."

* * *

Princess Serenity closed her book with a huff. Mercury would chide her later for not finishing her work, but it was just too boring to be bared.

With a languid stretch Serenity moved to her massive picture window. "The weather has cleared," she murmured to herself, wondering what problem had caused the weather control system to let loose such a torrent. She shivered, remembering the clash of lightening and the terrifying boom of thunder. _ Mars will make fun of me for being scared._

She knew though that she'd be happy for Mars to make fun of her if it meant that her Senshi were with her. But the four were off doing their training for the day, and she was expected to study without even Luna for company.

_What did mama need to talk to Luna about anyway? It better not be my studies! I'll be in so much trouble!_

Serenity winced, knowing that she'd been neglecting her academics too much. But who could blame her when she had important things on her mind? She'd been hopelessly distracted lately. It was impossible to focus when she couldn't stop thinking about other things.

Like Endymion.

Something was wrong, she just knew it. Endymion had looked so worried the last time she saw him. He'd smiled for her but there was definitely something on his mind. "_Some small problems in the kingdom," _he'd said. "_Nothing to concern yourself over, Serenity._"

Her Senshi had been distracted lately too. Training hard. Too hard, to her mind. Even Luna looked like she had something on her mind.

Was there something she didn't know? What weren't they telling her? She tried to stuff away the hurt of her loved ones keep secrets. They were probably just protecting her. But still, she wanted to help!

_And what could you do?_ A nasty voice in her own head asked._ You are no Senshi. You don't even know how to use the Silver Crystal!_

She bit her lip. Could that be it? Could everyone be keeping secrets from her because there was nothing she could do to help? Because she was useless to them?

Serenity glanced back to where she had left her reading. If she couldn't be useful she should at least do what was wanted and expected of her.

Heaving a sigh the princess of the moon reluctantly got back to the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_ I really should know better than to show my work to non-fans. I always end up feeling really down about my writing...

Using bits of both the manga and the anime here. Plus some of my own stuff.

And, yes, there is a reason the entire chapter is in italics.

**Chapter Two**

"_The disturbance in space-time," Sailor Pluto said. "It's centred here."_

_Sailor Saturn closed her eyes. "Yes. But we cannot close it."_

"_No," Pluto agreed, feeling the edges of the rip tear at her senses. "We have to wait for them. For her."_

"_Can the Princess really mend this?" Saturn asked, for once reminding Pluto of how young she really was._

"_If anyone can, it's her."_

* * *

"_STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Pure white light exploded from Eternal Sailor Moon's sceptre, enveloping the monster who had been about to hit Sailor Venus._

"_Thanks Moon!" Venus gasped before turning her attention to another of the creatures. "VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" This one, too, fell easily under the power of the Sailor Senshi._

"_Mercury!" Jupiter called, "How about a lock on where they're coming from?" The thunder senshi sent one of the monsters flying with a well aimed round-house kick._

_For her part Mercury ducked under a stray blast, typing furiously on her computer. "I'm trying!"_

"_MARS! FLAME SNIPER!" Another went down to the fiery wrath of Sailor Mars. "The faster, the better! There's way too many to keep this up!"_

_Sailor Moon dodged, allowing the youma's momentum to send it crashing into a bench. Taking a deep breath she focused inward on her Sailor Crystal. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The power escaped in waves radiating outward in all directions, instantly vaporizing all the enemies in the area._

"_Couldn't have managed that a little sooner?" Mars muttered. _

_Jupiter let out a guffaw. "What's wrong, Mars? Can't take the heat?"_

_Moon gave a shaky laugh, making a quick leap to Mercury's position. "Any luck, Ami-chan?"_

_Mercury shook her head in frustration. "There are too many. There are pools of energy all across town. And they keep moving!" _

_Sailor Moon sighed and turned her gaze up to the heavens. Ominous purple clouds rolled around the sky, lit briefly by flashes of pink lightening jumping from cloud to cloud. Thunder drummed in the distance. A shiver ran down the Moon Senshi's spine. "No rain," she murmured quietly, holding out a gloved hand._

"_Dry lightening," Jupiter replied. "Strange for Japan."_

"_It's not really dry," Mercury corrected, still typing away at the Mercury Computer. "The rain is evaporating before it hits the ground. Besides, lightening isn't wet in the first place."_

_Venus made a face. "Ami-chan..."_

_Mercury looked up briefly. "Yes?"_

"_Just... never mind." Venus looked towards Sailor Mars whose gaze was focused elsewhere. "Getting anything, Mars?"_

_Sailor Mars came out of her brief trance with a flicker of her eyes. "No. There's too much other energy interfering with my focus. It's all around us."_

"_Maybe we should split up," Venus suggested. "These youma __**are**__ pretty weak."_

"_No." Moon's reply was instantaneous._

_Her four guardians exchanged looks. Usagi had been like this ever since Galaxia._

"_Usagi – " Venus began carefully._

"_-No!" Usagi repeated. "We stick together. We're stronger that way."_

_Mars swiped at a stray lock of hair. "Usagi. We understand how you feel, but we can't keep working like this!"_

_Sailor Moon shook her head in denial. "There has to be another way! Defeating them one by one isn't helping either." She bit her lip and looked up at the sky again. A flash of inspiration hit. "Where is it? Where is the centre?"_

"_We don't know!" Mars exclaimed in frustration._

_Blue eyes met purple. "I meant, where is the centre of the storm?"_

_The four guardian senshi opened their mouths in shock. "Of course!" Mercury exclaimed, fingers flying on her computer. "Why didn't I see it? The patterns - no wonder they kept moving!"_

"_It's all around us," Mars repeated softly, her eyes following the pink lightening. "Fire in the sky."_

"_That way!" Mercury cried in triumph, pointing the way._

"_Let's go!" Eternal Sailor Moon called speeding in the direction Mercury indicated. Mars and Mercury ran after her._

"_She's changed." Venus muttered._

_Jupiter clasped a friendly hand on her shoulder. "She's stronger."_

"_Yes." Venus replied, uneasy._

"_Come on, Minako. We can't get left behind!" Jupiter flew after the others._

"_I think we already have been." But Sailor Venus followed anyway._

* * *

"_Did you get them?" Uranus asked, even as she ran._

"_The communicators are down," Neptune replied, easily keeping pace._

"_Damn," Uranus muttered. "Your mirror?"_

"_Just darkness, all around us."_

"_Then we keep going?" Uranus confirmed unnecessarily, not once breaking her stride, not even for the stray youma._

"_Of course," Neptune replied. "To the centre of the storm."_

_Uranus laughed. "Where we're always needed."_

* * *

_The rain started as they drew closer to their destination. Oddly, as the rain grew heavier, the youma became less and less dense. _Like they are staying away from this place_, Usagi thought to herself._

_She was certain now that this was the right place. Closer to it the sense of wrongness pervaded her senses, calling to her to __**do **__something about it._

"_Fancy meeting you here, Kitten!" A familiar voice called out._

"_Uranus! Neptune!" Usagi cried in greeting, hearing echoes of her words from the other girls as the two joined them._

_In the distance there were two other figures made blurry by the rain. Usagi, however, felt her heart lighten as she drew closer._

"_Pluto! Saturn!" she yelled, finally drawing to a stop._

"_Usagi-san." Saturn greeted her with a soft smile. "Everyone." _

"_Well, the girls are all here," Uranus commented. "Where's Prince Charming?"_

"_On his way," Usagi replied, certain that Mamoru would be following their link._

"_Sailor Pluto, what's happening?" Venus asked the quiet senshi._

"_There is a rip in space-time," Pluto replied, her hands gripped tightly around the Garnet Rod._

_Usagi followed her gaze and gasped. Almost directly above them was a swirling mass of clouds, primarily a dark pink but with flickers of green, purple and blue chaotically whipping throughout._

"_The youma are just a side effect," Saturn informed them. "This is the real problem."_

"_You can't close it?" Mars demanded of Pluto._

"_No," Pluto replied, her eyes coming down to meet Usagi's. "Eternal Sailor Moon, however, just might be able to."_

"_I don't have powers to fix something like that."_

_Pluto hesitated. "You never used to. But now... Sailor Moon, back at the Cauldron, for an instant you held the power of every Sailor Crystal in the galaxy."_

"_That was different. I don't hold that power now."_

"_But you're stronger now. Stronger than you've ever been." Saturn said, something unfathomable in her eyes._

_Usagi turned to look at the other senshi, who looked confidently back at her. "We'll help," Uranus said._

"_Okay." She held up her sceptre. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"_

"_PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"_

_Sailor Moon felt the familiar rush of her Senshi's energy running through her._

_Letting the power build, she gave one last thought to where Mamoru was before focusing on the task at hand._

_The words that came to her were not ones she knew, but they were right none the less._

"_SILVER COSMIC POWER! HEALING EMBRACE!" She could feel the healing energy, feel it mending the edges of the rip._

Just a little more_, she thought._ Just a little –

_She screamed when the lightening hit. _

* * *

_Tuxedo Mask raced through the streets, following the ancient thread that he knew would lead him straight to Sailor Moon._

_Determination, worry and love echoed back at him through the connection they shared. She wasn't in danger, but he could also feel the sliver of fear that she always carried with her into battle. Fear for her friends, for the people of the earth. For him. _

_Thunder rumbled in the sky. She hated thunder._

_He stumbled suddenly as pain raced through him. Something inside him stretched further and further, threatening to break him apart._

_And then he could feel it no more. With mounting panic he reached for the energy that was Sailor Moon and found nothing._

"_USAKO!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Taptaptap._

_Blonde hair flew behind the small child as her slipper-clad feet slapped against the floor as fast as her little feet could take her. _

_The girl was running along the corridors of the palace with a goal in mind. She was smiling brightly, holding her bustling skirts up in her hands so she wouldn't trip. Well, holding them best as she could when she also had something else in hand._

_She didn't notice the amused and indulgent smiles of the people she passed. The small princess was used to those smiles; people were always smiling at her like that!_

_She twisted around a corner and found her query. "Mama!" she called joyfully._

_Queen Serenity turned around just in time to catch her daughter from falling._

"_Serenity," she said in the melodious voice she always spoke with. "What have I told you about running in the halls?"_

_Seven year old Princess Serenity blushed. "I'm not supposed to."_

"_And why not?" the queen prompted._

"_Because I might trip. And because it's not lady-like. 'A princess should always behave like a lady.'" She said, quoting her feline tutor Luna._

_Queen Serenity smiled at her. "Very good, Serenity. Remember next time, okay?"_

"_Yes, mama!" Serenity chirped enthusiastically._

_Her mother chuckled, knowing that the lesson would need to be repeated many times before the energetic young girl would remember._

"_So tell me, young lady. Why the rush?"_

_The already bright smile practically glowed as the child remembered her errand. She thrust out her precious treasure towards her mother. "For you, mama! Jupiter let me take one from her garden!"_

_Queen Serenity gently took the pink rose from her daughter and smelled the bloom, letting a small smile slip onto her face. "It's beautiful, Serenity. Thank you."_

_Her precious child beamed at her before looking around the hall full of curiosity. "What are you doing here, mama? It took forever to find you!"_

_Queen Serenity paused a moment. "Would you like to see, Serenity?"_

"_Yes please!"_

_A chuckle escaped at the little girl's antics. Queen Serenity took her daughter's hand and walked with her to a lonely door at the end of the hall._

_It was an ornate creation, with delicate cravings of flowers and ancient symbols over it. "Watch carefully, Serenity. Only those of the royal line of the moon can open this door."_

_The little girl moved forward, watching with a child's intensity._

_Queen Serenity reached out and touched a craved rose in the very center of the door._

_Princess Serenity gasped in surprise when the door glowed with a soft white light and then melted away before her eyes. She spun, turning wide eyes on her mother. The queen smiled and nodded. Serenity spun back and ran through the arch._

_The queen followed at a more sedate pace, the door re-materializing behind her._

_Her daughter had stopped in front of the statue that dominated the room, her eyes impossibly large and shining._

_Craved from pure marble, life sized and life-like, the statue in front of them reached out a hand, beckoning them to take it. Feathered wings spread out behind her, a gentle smile was on her face and a promise lay in her eyes._

"_She's an angel!" Serenity exclaimed._

_Queen Serenity laughed, soft genuine laughter that echoed in the room._

_Serenity looked back and forth between the statue and her mother. Her eyes sparkled with a sudden realization. "She looks like you, mama."_

"_I always thought she looked like your grandmother," Queen Serenity admitted, nostalgia colouring her voice. "This statue...She was the very first of our line, Serenity. And she was the very first Sailor Senshi; Sailor Cosmos."_

"_The first Sailor Senshi?" Serenity breathed. "She's so beautiful!"_

_Then she frowned a little. "But I thought we couldn't be Sailor Senshi." It had been a source of huge disappointment for the little girl when she'd found out that she couldn't be a senshi like her friends._

_Queen Serenity gently picked her daughter up, balancing her on her hip._

"_Not since her," she said. "The one and only Sailor Senshi in our line."_

_Serenity nodded suddenly, apparently having come to a decision. "I'm going to do it, mama. One day I'll become a Sailor Senshi!"_

_Looking into her daughter's eyes Queen Serenity was struck with the thought that the statue looked more like her daughter than it did like her, or her mother before that._

"_Perhaps one day you will be, Serenity."_

* * *

Usagi woke slowly, surrounded by the familiar comfort that was Mamoru's scent. _I must be in his bed,_ she thought fondly. _How often have I woken like this after a battle?_

Panic spread through her as that thought registered. She bottled upright, crying in alarm. The battle! And then trying to mend the rift. What had happened, was everyone okay?

"Shush, Serenity. Everything is okay. You're fine."

Usagi relaxed before she even realized it at that voice. "Mamoru-" she stopped, staring at her lover, confused at his appearance. "Mamo-chan?" she asked hesitantly. "Why are you dressed like that?"

His face scrunched up in confusion at her question before he looked over at someone else. Usagi's heart skipped a beat as she followed his gaze.

"Kunzite!" she exclaimed. "And –" Her voice betrayed her entirely as she stared in shock at Mamoru's four guardians. She couldn't help the sudden fissure of fear that spread through her at seeing them. Even knowing their story – Mamoru had told her all about them after the events of the Dark Kingdom – she couldn't help it. The last time she'd seen these men they were enemies.

The five men before her were looking at her with concern.

"Princess, are you quite alright?" One them – Jadeite her memory supplied – asked with a careful tone that made Usagi want to bristle in irritation. She was not made of glass!

"Yes, of course," she said quickly, turning back to Mamoru ignoring the fact that he was dressed like... _like Endymion_. "What happened? Where are the girls?"

Mamoru exchanged another one of those glances with his guardians. "We were hoping you could tell us that. What do you remember Serenity?"

Usagi frowned, but answered his question anyway. "The youma attacking," she said, not noticing the alarm her words brought to her companions. "We were fighting them, but there were so many. And there was that storm..." she trailed off finally noticing the tension her words had caused.

"What happened next?" Mamoru asked tightly, his hands were clenched in fists. But that was okay, Usagi recognized that as his frustration at not having been there to help. She gave him a comforting smile and reached out to clasp one of those fists in her hands.

He looked at her in shock. _Why?_ She ignored it for the time being and continued her story. "We met up with the outer senshi." Again she didn't notice Zoicite mouthing 'outer senshi?' and the responding head shaking. "And found the center of the storm. There was... Pluto said it was a rip in space-time. We tried to fix it, but..." Usagi trailed off again, trying to remember. Her nose scrunched, "I think I was hit by lightening?"

Mamoru's gasp at that was impossible to miss. Nor could she miss the sudden way it was _him_ clutching _her_ hand, or the desperate way his eyes ran up and down her body, searching for wounds.

She smiled at him, just a little forced. "I'm fine. But I'm worried about the girls. Where are they?"

"You are referring to your Senshi?" Kunzite asked. It was hard but Usagi could swear she heard worry in that voice, it twanged vague memories from the far distant past. Something about Venus and Kunzite... and the others.

"Yes," she murmured, frowning deeply. She needed to find them! Suiting action to thought she began to climb out of bed.

"Serenity, you cannot move yet! We need to be sure you are okay!"

Usagi froze at Mamoru's words. "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked slowly.

"What?" he replied.

She watched him intently. "Why do you keep calling me Serenity? And why are you dressed as Endymion? And where did they come from?" she demanded pointing at the Shitennou, her questions ending on a hysterical note.

Mamoru stared at her wide eyed. What was _wrong _with him!

"Serenity is your name," he answered carefully. "And I _am_ Endymion."

"And we have a duty to be with our prince," Kunzite added.

Usagi felt her mouth open in shock. She looked around the room, wild and desperate for some sort of explanation. And _noticed_, properly noticed, for the first time since waking, that her surroundings were completely unfamiliar.

"Where am I?" she asked finally.

"My bedroom," Mamoru – _Endymion_ – replied. Usagi watched in vague fascination as a blush spread on his cheeks at that. _Mamoru doesn't blush like that._ _Not about me being in his room._

"Endymion," she stated quietly. "You are really Prince Endymion."

Nephrite, who had been silent until this moment, finally chose to speak at that. "Who else should he be?"

"Chiba Mamoru," Usagi replied softly, lost. "My Mamo-chan."

"And," Nephrite continued, unmindful of the confusion in the room, "may I ask your name?"

"Usagi," she said. "Tsukino Usagi."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Okay, I officially hate writing from Endymion/Mamoru's point of view._

**Chapter 4**

Tenou Haruka paced restlessly.

"You're making me dizzy," Minako complained. "Can you stop already?"

Haruka paused long enough to glare.

"... or not," the senshi of Venus muttered.

Rei's room in Hikawa Shrine was cramped with people. Haruka was actually pacing just outside the open shoji screen, keeping a short circuit that let her maintain a view of everyone.

"Haruka," Michiru murmured a soft censure. Haruka winced but couldn't quite bring herself to stop her pacing.

"The mirror?" Haruka asked for what had to have been the tenth time. Michiru shook her head.

Haruka bit back a curse.

Hino Rei spoke from behind her. "I'm getting nothing from the fire as well."

Haruka twirled to face the miko. The younger girl had just come from consulting the sacred fire and looked exhausted.

Minko sighed. "Thanks for trying Rei."

Rei pushed past Haruka and slumped onto the floor. "Anything on your side Ami-chan?"

The blue haired slammed her computer shut. "Nothing."

"I can't believe Usagi is missing and we've got nothing!" Makoto said, running a frustrated hand through her bangs. "I don't understand! What happened?"

"She may have been pulled into the rip as it closed," Setsuna hypothesized.

There was a moment of complete silence. Haruka wanted to groan in frustration. If Usagi had been pulled through the rip there was no telling where she had ended up. _Where are you kitten?_

"Setsuna-san," Luna said tentatively, "is there anything else you can tell us that might help?"

Setsuna – the only one of them who was still transformed – closed her eyes for a moment. "It's chaotic. The rip is healed but the time gate is still blocked."

"In other words you can't tell us anything," Haruka grumbled.

Setsuna looked at her evenly. "Whatever power is in play here appears to be blocking all avenues."

Haruka didn't bother holding back her curse this time.

It was Artemis who very hesitantly brought up what they were all avoiding thinking. "Are we sure that Usagi is..." he trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

"She's alive," Mamoru said firmly, the only words he'd spoken since he'd met up with them.

"Is Usagi-san going to be okay?" Hotaru asked from where she was curled into Michiru's side.

"'Course she is," Makoto said. "This is Sailor Moon we're talking about."

"Geez," Rei huffed, "getting into trouble all alone like this when she's been the one so insistent on everyone sticking close together."

"To be fair to Usagi, we're the ones who went and died on her," Minko replied morosely. "It's enough to make anyone a little over protective."

The silence this time was extremely uncomfortable. "Dammnit," Haruka muttered, "we're supposed to be the ones protecting her."

"What are we going to do?" Ami asked the room as a whole.

No one appeared to have an answer to that.

* * *

Endymion stared at Serenity in complete disbelief.

Had she hit her head?

Endymion could see the same thought on Jadeite and Zoicite's faces. But Nephrite was nodding along like Serenity was speaking perfect sense and Kunzite looked suddenly thoughtful.

"May I ask a personal question pri- Tsukino-san?" Kunzite asked abruptly. "How old are you?"

"Kunzite!" Endymion objected.

"I'm sixteen," Serenity replied over his objection.

Endymion froze. Serenity was fourteen. And only just that. "Sixteen?" he repeated softly. He looked at her, more carefully now than he had before.

And... yes, her face was a bit more mature, with absolutely no remnants of childhood fat. And it was hard to tell while she wasn't standing, but she seemed... longer, leaner than how he always pictured Serenity to be. And – here Endymion blushed at his own daring – she was more developed in other ways too.

It was disturbing. He had been so _certain_ that she was Serenity.

He frowned abruptly. She had also _responded_ like Serenity, spoken of the senshi with such familiarity, had known the Shitennou by face and name, been definitely familiar with him, even though she seemed to think he was this 'Mamoru' person.

"I don't understand. I could have sworn..." he murmured to himself.

Serenity – no, _Tsukino-san_ – caught his words and gave him a soft look. Endymion gulped. She was _so_ like Serenity.

"I.." she trailed off, looking sheepish. "That's because I am also Serenity... or at least, I'm her reincarnation."

Nephrite's expression lit up. "Of course, that is why your aura's match!"

"Impossible," Zoicite said. "What does that mean? You... what? Travelled through time?"

Tsukino looked thoughtful. "This is... Elysion? The Golden Kingdom. Is that where I am?"

Endymion barely followed any of this. Serenity's reincarnation? Of course, he knew that even the people of the moon died eventually, but...

"Serenity dies... for you to exist Serenity would have to die."

"Prince Endymion!" Jadeite exclaimed.

The light in Tsukino's eyes dimmed, she looked down at her hands. "I... probably shouldn't talk about that."

Kunzite glared disapprovingly at Endymion.

"How is it that you even remember your past life?" Zoicite asked, trying to distract them all.

It didn't seem to work very well. "That's a long story," Tsukino replied. "And... I don't really remember it all. Luna says that it would be too overwhelming to remember every small detail. Some of it is really clear, but other parts... it's like I read a story about my own life."

"Luna too? And Mars and the other senshi end up reincarnated as well?" Jadeite asked, glancing at Endymion. "What about us?" His gesture included all four of the Shitennou and Endymion himself.

Tsukino looked uncomfortable. "I... have met you. Only briefly."

"Chiba Mamoru," Endymion said. "The person you thought I was. That's my reincarnation."

"Mamo-chan." Tsukino spoke mostly to herself. "He'll be so worried... and the girls. I hope nothing happened to them."

Jadeite grinned at Endymion. "Looks like you two are still in love, even born as different people in the future!"

"It's why we were reborn," Tsukino said. Abruptly she gasped, eyes going wide and bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. "That is... I mean..." she groaned. "Pluto is going to be so upset with me!"

"You've mentioned that name before," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "Another senshi?"

Tsukino nodded. "I have to find her. She's the only one who might be able to get me back home."

For a moment she looked so serious and thoughtful that Endymion couldn't reconcile her with his Serenity. "I have never heard of a Sailor Pluto," he said. "Are you sure she exists in this time, Tsukino-san ?"

Tsukino made a face. "Please don't call me that, it's too weird coming from you."

Endymion hesitated. "Usagi-san?"

She sighed, "That will have to do I guess. But yes, I'm sure Pluto exists. I shouldn't have too much trouble finding her, I just have to –" She stopped suddenly, looking around wildly. "My locket! Where is -"

"Do you mean this?" Endymion asked, holding out the piece of jewellery that had been on her odd clothing.

Usagi grabbed the locket from him, holding it close to her heart. Relief was clear on her face. _It is very important to her,_ Endymion noted, glad that he had thought to lay it nearby.

She beamed at him. Endymion felt his heart flutter under the weight of that smile.

"Tsukino-san?" Kunzite prompted.

Usagi frowned at him. "It's Usagi. _U-sa-gi_. For all of you."

Kunzite seemed taken aback by that. Endymion wanted to laugh. It was rare for the leader of his guardians to be so shaken.

"Lady Usagi," Kunzite tried again.

Usagi giggled at him. "A bit better."

Kunzite made a face that had Jadeite hiding a laugh behind his hand. "How do you expect to find this Sailor Pluto?"

"Sailor Pluto is the guardian of the Gate of Time," Usagi said cheerfully. "I just have to get to the gate."

"Is that _all_?" Zoicite said sarcastically.

Usagi waved him off. "It's easier than it sounds. Especially during this time period. I just need to get into the moon palace. There is a door there that will lead to Pluto."

"Travel between the Earth and the Moon is strictly forbidden," Endymion informed her.

She actually laughed at him. "And since when has that stopped me?"

Endymion didn't know whether to blush or frown.

"You cannot go looking as you do." Nephrite stated simply. "You look _far_ too much like Princess Serenity."

Usagi considered this for a moment. "Where are my clothes?"

The five men were thrown by this apparent jump in thought.

"I sent them to be cleaned," Endymion informed her.

"I need them back," Usagi said simply. "There is something in one of the pockets that will help."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Wrote this pretty late at night. Let me know if you see any typos._

**Chapter 5**

She slipped through the crowds of youma unnoticed. To them she was just another youma, just like them. It suited her to have them think so.

Of all the times and places she could have been reborn, she could never have imagined ending up here. To be in this time of all times! In the very place where one of her reflections would be the first to be touched by that shining power!

But then, neither could she have imagined being a 'she.' To posses such a body as this! A body that was almost human. A body...

A body like that girl's.

This is what being touched by that power gave her. Even as she – he – _it_ melted into the cauldron, Eternal Sailor Moon's power had wrapped around her. Given her form such as she'd never had.

Form to an unborn star. Incredible. Impossible.

She wanted more.

She wanted to touch that power again. Wanted to engulf it inside herself. More and more and more...

She'd _wanted_ as she'd never been able to want. Before the only thing she – it – could do or want was destruction. Life was a never ending itch her in side. A thing that should not exist. Once there was only her, only Chaos! And she'd be driven to make it such again.

But... but that girl. And her power, and her light.

She wanted, _needed_ to posses it. And her.

So she'd reached. Reached for a time when it might be still possible to posses it. When the light was not quite so overwhelming.

And found herself reborn.

Here and now. With this Queen Beryl and her great leader Metalia, itself just an echo of Chaos born from the sun of this system.

It made her laugh. A new, strange thing in and of itself.

Let Beryl plot.

She was Anarchy, Chaos given form. She would feed power to the youma and to Beryl herself. She would let the self-styled 'Queen' make her attack upon the moon.

And she would have what she wanted.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Endymion said.

Usagi tilted her head. "Why not? It will be easiest for me to go alone."

"No," he said. "You _will not_ go without a guard."

The Shitennou watched this exchange with weary bemusement. The argument had been going on for some time. Usagi – entirely without permission – had gotten up and starting pacing while making plans under her breath. They had not understood much, but Endymion had taken great exception to the phrase 'go alone, obviously.'

"She's just as stubborn as he is," Jadeite murmured in amazement.

"Did you think Serenity was not?" Nephrite replied. "We are speaking of a girl who breaks interplanetary restrictions to visit him."

"Actually," Zoicite said, "the _first_ time she came to 'feel the real wind.' Then she met Endymion."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

Zoicite valiantly kept a straight face. "You are not the only one in contact with one of her senshi."

They all were; a fact Zoicite knew as well as he knew his fellow Shitennou. Each of them kept carefully hidden contact with their own 'chosen' senshi.

And Prince Endymion...

Zoicite watched the escalating argument with some amusement. Lady Usagi – as the Shitennou had decided to call her – may not be Princess Serenity, but Endymion certainly reacted as if she was.

"Absolutely not!" Endymion said for a fifth time. "It is not safe!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "It's the _moon palace_. What is so unsafe?"

Prince Endymion froze and with him his four guardians.

Usagi paused, looking back and forth between them. "What is it? What's wrong?"

It was Zoicite who found his voice first. "It is not so much the moon palace itself, Lady Usagi. It is the intervening space between it and your arrival point."

Her forehead scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Youma." Endymion said in a tight voice. "There have been sightings of youma."

"On the _moon?_" Usagi repeated in disbelief.

Kunzite cleared his throat. "Just rumours of sightings on the moon. Our ... lines of communication have been silent on the issue. But we have confirmed battles here on Earth. We ourselves –"

"Enough!" commanded Endymion.

But Usagi's face had cleared. "Oh. This is..." she trailed off into silence, evidently fiercely contemplating something. "Well, now I know how Chibi-Usa must have felt."

"Who?" Endymion asked.

Usagi smiled at him. "Nothing... You really don't need to worry about me. I'm –"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Get out of sight," Endymion hissed at Usagi.

But it was too late as the door opened a notch and a short brunette girl hastily curtsied. "You called for me Endymion-sama?"

"Naru-chan?" the exclamation took everyone by surprise, including the one who issued it.

Zoicite examined Usagi's expression closely. Someone she knew then. Or _would_ know.

"My... lady?" the servant asked in confusion.

Usagi blushed. "I'm sorry, you just... you look like a good friend of mine."

Endymion was giving her a curious look but kept his tongue. "Lady Usagi, this is my servant Korinna. It was she who dried and clothed you after your unfortunate experience out in the storm. She is also taking care of your clothing."

The brightest of smiles – this girl seemed to be full of them – crossed her face. "Oh! Of course, thank you so much! It's so nice to meet you, Korinna."

The servant smiled back with no hesitation at all. "My pleasure, my lady," she said, genuine pleasure coating her voice.

"Well," Jadeite murmured in an undertone to Zoicite. "That is one characteristic Lady Usagi seems to have in common with Serenity."

Zoicite nodded distractedly. Yes, Serenity was one of those people that everyone liked. Apparently so was Usagi.

"- I'm sorry, my lady. Your clothing isn't ready yet," Korinna was saying.

"I don't need the clothing," Usagi replied. "Just a pen – excuse me, a small metallic item that was in one of the pockets. Pink with a gem on top?"

Korinna's face lit up. "Oh, yes! Of course, I forgot all about it!" With that she fished in her apron pockets and pulled out...

_What in the world is that?_ Zoicite thought. It looked... well, it looked like something Mercury had showed him once, in the deepest of secrecy. But... surely not.

Usagi beamed. "Thank you so much Na-Korinna."

When Korinna had left a moment later, Endymion finally spoke his mind. "Someone else you know from the future?"

Usagi nodded. "Osaka Naru. A very good friend of mine from school."

"You're going to have to be careful not to react like that every time," Kunzite cautioned.

"I wasn't expecting it. You guys and the girls are one thing. But Naru-chan?" Usagi shook her head.

"Just the same," Kunzite said.

Usagi sighed. "I get. I get it. Jeez, you sound like Luna."

Zoicite started to laugh; Jadeite was quick to join him while Nephrite hid a smirk.

"I think," Endymion said, grinning, "that you've just been insulted."

Kunzite made a face.

Usagi turned her attention back on the... object.

"What is it?" Zoicite asked. "It looks -" he lowered his voice "it looks like one of the Senshi's transformation pens."

Jadeite turned wide eyes on him. "You've _seen_ one? Mars absolutely refused!"

"Jupiter as well," Nephrite murmured.

They turned their collective gazes on Kunzite. He shrugged, "I was not aware such a thing even existed."

Endymion was frowning. "Serenity is not a Senshi."

"It's not a transformation amulet," Usagi said. "At least, not the kind you are thinking. It's... Well. I suppose it's easier to show you."

She threw the thing up into the air. "MOON POWER! Turn me into a member of the Elysion Guard!"

All five men sucked in a breath as magic filled the room.

The transformation was surprisingly quick and thorough. "There. This should do until we at least get to the Moon," Usagi murmured. "I'll have to change again after that. How do I look?"

Standing before them was a Captain of the standing Elysion army.

"Perfect," Endymion muttered weakly.

Usagi smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: It seems to me that the chapters for this story always come in pairs. XD_

_I think this story has pretty solidly placed itself in the manga universe at this point, though I may still use some things from the anime. And well, I'm changing some things anyway. _

**Chapter 6**

"They've been getting stronger," Jupiter said. "That last one –"

"We know!" Mars snapped, rubbing her temples. "How could we miss it? The thing nearly chopped our heads off!"

"Mars!" Venus yelled in reproach.

The fire senshi refused to meet their leader's eyes, instead looking off to the distance.

They sat in a strained silence, interrupted only by the clicking of Mercury's computer keys.

"What are you working on?" Venus asked after a moment.

Mercury closed her computer with a gentle click. "I'm entering the data on that last youma. Jupiter is right, they are definitely getting stronger. They are already too strong for the normal Moon Guardians."

Venus closed her eyes. That meant that only _they_ could fight these monsters.

And they were still getting stronger. _How long before even we can't stand up to them?_

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to speak to Queen Serenity."

"We need," Mars began bitterly, "to speak to the princess!"

"Mars," Venus groaned. "We've had this conversation. The Queen –"

"Is wrong!" Mars replied hotly. "If something happens to one of us, how do you think Serenity will take it?"

Venus sighed, frustrated. It wasn't that she didn't _agree_, it was just...

"It won't happen," Jupiter said confidently. "We're the Sailor Senshi! If the enemy is getting stronger than we'll just have to get stronger too."

That declaration was met with silence. _If only it were that simple_, Venus thought longingly.

"We still need –" she started.

"Quiet!" Jupiter barked.

The sound of familiar footsteps reached their ears.

Smiles broke out on all four faces. They'd know those footsteps anywhere.

"Venus!"

Venus laughed and braced herself as Princess Serenity tackled her.

"Did you get your homework done?" Mercury asked, a fond twinkle in her eyes.

Serenity stuck out her tongue at Mercury as she detached from Venus. "For your information I did! None of you were around. There was nothing else to do!" She complained.

"Maybe we should disappear more often," Mars teased.

"Mars!" Serenity objected.

The four of them shared a laugh at Serenity's expense as the princess pouted at them.

"Well, we're here now," Jupiter said, stretching as she spoke. "What do you want to do?"

Serenity's brow scrunched up in thought. "Oh!" she said cheerfully. "It's market day in the city! We should go take a look."

"Sure," Jupiter replied.

"_After_ I've checked your work," Mercury said.

Groans came from all sides.

"Give the poor girl a break," Jupiter said.

"Yeah," Mars said in an unexpected defence. "After all, she's already stretched her brain as far as it's going today."

"You are so mean!" Serenity huffed.

Mars just grinned unrepentantly.

Mercury laughed at the expression on Serenity's face. "Oh alright, I suppose it can't hurt."

"Coming, Venus?" Jupiter asked, looking at their leader.

"I'll catch up later," Venus demurred. "I need to find Artemis to talk about training today."

"You _better_ catch up!" Serenity demanded. "Don't spend all afternoon with Artemis!"

"I promise," Venus replied

Serenity glared at her for a moment to make her point before spinning around and latching onto Mercury's arm. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Venus watched the other four leave before starting her search.

Though it wasn't Artemis she was actually looking for.

As it happened though he and Luna were both talking with the person she was looking for.

"Queen Serenity," she said, dropping to one knee.

"Sailor Venus," the queen acknowledged. "What brings you here?"

"The latest youma encounter," Venus replied. "The girls believe the creatures are getting more powerful."

Queen Serenity nodded. "And you?"

"Agree with them."

"Are the others alright?" Artemis asked.

"They're fine," Venus said. "But... it was close today."

"Where is the princess?" Luna asked.

"Out to the market with the girls," Venus replied. "She's been lonely."

Luna sighed. "I haven't spent much time with her lately."

"Neither have we," Venus said in response.

Queen Serenity shook her head. "There is little to be done about that."

Venus hesitated a moment, recalling Mars' earlier anger and her own frustration. "My Queen, shouldn't we tell Princess Serenity? Can we really keep this from her?"

For a moment the Queen looked distant. "No," she said at last. "Serenity is too..."

"Stubborn," Luna supplied. "She'll want to help, and there is so little she can do. She'll end up doing something dangerous."

Queen Serenity smiled fondly. "I would have said impulsive, but you are right."

"Yet she is the Princess. The heir to the Silver Millennium," Venus persisted.

"Soon I will have to tell her," the Queen acknowledged. "Just not... not quite yet."

And suddenly Venus understood. The Queen was no different than the rest of them. She wanted protect Serenity. From the very universe if necessary.

_She's going to be angry when she realizes that we've been keeping things from her. She might even already realize. Even Endymion..._

"Was there something else?" Queen Serenity inquired.

Venus paused. There was something, but...

"There are... rumours," she said slowly. "That the youma are coming from Earth. Have been _sent_ by the people of Earth."

Luna snorted. "Coming from Earth maybe. But sent by them? Never."

The queen sighed deeply. "And the people of Earth believe that the youma there have been sent by us." She waved off Venus' instinctive protest. "Not the crown prince, nor his guardians, certainly. But many, many others."

"The only thing we've sent is troops to help!" Artemis muttered angrily.

"Troops who must hide their origins from the very people they protect," Serenity pointed out. "Things are worse on Earth than they are here. The youma, yes, but also the unrest of the people. The King is ill and the Prince is young and untried. The growing darkness feeds their fears. And ever have the people of Earth mistrusted those of the Moon."

Queen Serenity stood abruptly, walking towards a large arch through which the blue marble that was Earth could be seen.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Venus asked. "Surely..." she hesitated, "surely the Silver Crystal..?"

There was a long stretching silence in which Venus was sure her question had gone unheard.

"Venus, do you know what the Silver Crystal is?" Queen Serenity asked softly.

_What it is?_ "It is the most powerful object in the galaxy," Venus replied. "Powerful enough to blow away a star."

"Correct," Serenity murmured with a smile, "and also, quite entirely wrong."

"My Queen?" Venus asked.

Serenity held up the moon wand, the Silver Crystal glowing gently. "The Silver Crystal is a Star Seed."

"What?" Luna gasped. "It can't be."

"A Star Seed!" Artemis exclaimed, something almost reverent in his voice.

Venus looked at her adviser. "I don't... what's a star seed?"

Artemis met her gaze. "It is a container for life. For the light and power of a living being. Every living thing in the universe has one."

"It is one of the most holy objects in existence," Luna murmured.

The soft smile on Queen Serenity's face didn't even flicker. "And amongst the Star Seeds there are none more powerful than those held by the Sailor Senshi, the Sailor Crystal."

"So I have one? A Sailor Crystal?"

Artemis was nodding. "Yes, you, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter. All Senshi have a Sailor Crystal. It is what _makes_ you a Senshi."

"The Sailor Crystal," Luna said, "grow with their planet and are born in the form of a Sailor Senshi. A Senshi and their Planet are linked. Their Crystals are one and the same."

"And the Silver Crystal," Queen Serenity said, "is, in fact, a _Sailor_ Crystal. The most powerful Sailor Crystal in the cosmos."

Venus' mind reeled. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you want to know why I do not use the Silver Crystal to simply fix everything."

Venus opened her mouth to deny this, but it was true. She _did_ want to know why Queen Serenity hadn't used the Crystal.

"Then why?" she asked instead.

"For the one to whom the Silver Crystal belongs using it is as simple as loving. For that person, and for that person only, it is limitless in its power. For anyone else..." Queen Serenity trailed off, a distant look in her eyes. "For anyone else it demands a sacrifice. We of the royal line of the moon give up the ability to become Sailor Senshi in order to wield this crystal. And still... still its every use drains me of my energy. To use it in the manner which you would wish, to not only seal away the enemy but to root it and all its minions out from this solar system, would require more energy than I have. It would kill me. And even then the seal would not be complete."

Venus stared in shock. _Such a thing... and one day, Princess Serenity will have to command that power._

"Do you understand now?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes," Venus murmured. "Yes, I do."

"I'm glad," Serenity said.

"But," Luna said, "if that is the case, then is there nothing we can do?"

The Queen looked thoughtful. "Well, there may be something. Though... I will have to think on it. It would not be a small step to bring them here."

"Them?" Venus asked.

But Queen Serenity simply smiled.


End file.
